Second Generation
by takara410
Summary: The turtles have been kidnapped had kids and have turtle babies with space babes. Escaping from labs and raising children. One of the oldest of Mikey's triplets Jade was tortured and turned human by Bishop. Not able to get pregnant through experimentation, and has powers of ice. She's a little Jaded since her own brothers have kids.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own

Jade put her other pillow over her head to muffle the baby cries. It was most likely Haru and with his teeth coming in he was cranky. She heard some of them get up and help, she wouldn't be of any use with "no real experience in childcare". She grumbled as she got her iPod, and fell asleep listening to Frank Sinatra. When she woke up, she smelled breakfast cooking taking her headphones out she connected her iPod to its charger. She headed out and walked to the living room, where she saw Nathan eating toast, Boston and Asher eating and holding their daughters. Asia was clapping smiling at Frozen being on for the thousand time. Niva was ignoring the movie for once and concentrating on getting her spoon to her mouth.

"Hey Sis!" Boston and Asher said tired

"Hey." She said going into the kitchen

Her father was cooking though he was the first to say hello to her, she said hi. The kitchen was bigger and at the table close to her on the left side. Highchairs Haru and Aja, then Uncle Leonardo, then Uncle Donny working on something. A mug full of steaming coffee away from him so he wouldn't accidently hit it. On the other side was Uncle Raph next to her, reading the paper and eating eggs though some was on his cheek. Madison who had Vanessa on her lap, eating her own food.

"Morning kid." Raph said

"Morning sensei." She got a seat and sat down next to him and began making a plate. As she ate she could hear a scene replaying.

"Can you keep it down?" Leo yelled

They lowered it with a sorry, Jade as she ate could not help but look at her hand and her uncles that had a fork with some egg on it. The green scaly look, the different shades of green her blood family had. Yet her tanned skin had some leather like feel to it, only if she didn't lotion five times a day. God she hated Bishop more than them combines. She couldn't just be a green female mutant turtle, she had to be human. God she wish she could get revenge on the man, but she had enemies that were alive she had to fight.

Raph watched as his plate and food went cold, and he was feeling cold himself. He looked to Jade's juice was frozen, and food was frosted over. He looked at her, she wasn't even focusing on her surroundings.

"Jade?" He questioned

She snapped out of it, shoveled her food down putting her plate in the dishwasher. She went for her room, she would gather some stuff and then head out to wherever. Though Asia ran over to her "Frozen play?" She asked Niva was behind her nodding.

"You be Elsa." Niva said with a smile

Jade resisted rolling her eyes, she was always Elsa and if she had to sing Let it go, one more time even lip-syncing she would freeze all of New York over. She chuckled that would be interesting,

The girls took a step back at seeing their aunt's ice form over the stairs. Nathan walked to her "Cousin?" He asked worried.

Nathan looked at her concerned, he may not have been here long, but he's sure her doing this with a blank stare was bad. He recognized the look, he saw it in himself when he came out of it, when he as in the bathroom. He picked up the little kids and walked away from her, he felt safer that he was behind Boston and Asher.

"I'm going out." She said running to her room, she quickly got her tablet and purse. She jumped over the railing and headed out.

Nathan put down the babies "I'll go tell our dads." He said heading to the kitchen, he smiled a little he really enjoyed saying that. He wasn't held prisoner by Bishop, but still he's been tortured and prodded. He could understand how the walls could close in on you.

"Hey um uncle Mikey, Jade headed out." He said shy

Mikey who was eating nodding "Thanks, I'm sure she has her phone?" He said unconvinced

"Another hissy fit, goddamn." Madison said rolling her eyes, eating her egg whites.

"Madison." Raphael he said upset at her

"Sorry." She said getting up and tossing her plate and her daughters in the sink. She picked up her daughter "I'm going to do some meditation." She said heading out

Jade made it to April and Casey's new place, but with it being a Saturday morning she figured she should give them a break. She continued walking, doing some window shopping, she bought some stuff. It was mostly for herself, she wasn't being selfish she spent most of her money for her nieces and nephews. She really didn't want to inconvenience April and Casey since they had their own children and business's to worry about. Even though Madison demanded a Bratt Decor Parisian 3 round crib black. It cost originally nine hundred dollars but because of their uniqueness, it was more since it was specifically designed. She could not help but feel bad, Vanessa would be a spoiled rotten little girl. Possibly Madison would wonder why, if she got her own head out from the clouds.

She was eating some McDonalds, cheeseburger with small fries and vanilla milkshake. She was looking at her tablet, nothing interesting. She went to her email and looked at what Irma sent her for information on their next big mission. She once again ignored her phone, though got up she was babysitting for Casey and April until her brothers could come. Thankfully they weren't into Disney, they were into old school anime. So Yu Yu Hakusho, Ranma ½ with some Sailor Moon. She tossed her empty milkshake and headed out only to bump into someone.

She froze, he really came out of nowhere and he most likely felt her scale skin thanks to this windy weather. "Sorry." She said heart beating fast

"No, it's my fault truly." He looked at her

She looked at him wondering what was going on "Beautiful, it is fitting." He said smiling at her

She looked down to realize her necklace was out, she smiled thinking of Uncle Leo. She then looked to him "Thank you my uncle got it for me, you read and speak Japanese?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, I spent three years there and yourself?"

"I spent some time there." She said thinking of her grandfather's funeral and meeting the ancient one. "My father wanted me to know my roots."

"What did you think of it?" He asked truly intrigued

She thought about it, it was winter time, and on that island so high up. It was quite cold well to her cold blooded family. To her she felt wonderful, just wearing a fur hood, she made just like Cerise from Ever After High. She didn't need it, but she had to show off her amazing sewing skills.

"We went in the winter time I quite enjoyed Hatsumode with my extended family." She said with a smile

"It is beautiful, so which mean you got to go to Dezome-shiki?"

"Yeah, it was amazing with the dancers." She said "Everything was beautiful with freshly fallen snow when I woke up, how did you care for the winter?"

He frowned "Unfortunately Dezome-shiki was the only one I could experience. I was mostly there for spring and summer festivals, my job would then schedule me for meetings during winter and fall."

"That's unfortunate." She said he put a card out "I'm Jackson Dallas, call or text anytime. I would really love to talk to you more but I got to grab a bite to eat." He said then pointed outside "Then got to go back to work."

She took it "I understand, I'm Jade I'll text you soon." She left

She got on a rooftop and answered her phone "I'm babysitting April and Casey." She reminded before hanging up and jumping again.

Lair

Leonardo looked at his phone upset that she just cut him off. He looked to his brother Raph was watching some sporting event, while Vanessa was playing with some toy next to him. Madison was doing an exercise with Mikey, Boston and Asher.

He was really missing those days, he looked to the empty hall, if they kept expanding they would have to use it. He wished Master Splinter was alive to see their family grow and see his children, though his eyesight was the first to go. He would have to go by touch and the smell of them, he went to the baby room. Hopefully they would want to take a bath and make it easy for him. He could not help but have the small fear their mother would come back for whatever reason.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own

Time skip

Jade looked around Jackson's home, dressed elegantly since they were going to a fancy art show. She sipped some of the wine he offered her, Casey and April would officially get to meet him. She walked to his living room and stopped at seeing the eye .She soon felt like she couldn't breathe as it watched her, she put the wine down carefully. She looked around for where she could get some fresh air, with her legs starting to feel like jelly and stomach feeling queasy she opened his patio and enjoyed the cool air. She took deep breathes glad he was so high up. As she breathed slower this time, eyes still closed she focused on her heart beat. As she started to feel better she walked backwards into the wall .She just leaned on it, enjoying the coolness of the brick, she would really love to break something. These panic attacks happened more and more, even with more mediation and calming tea.

"Jade?" Jackson called out sounding worried

She cursed and looked to the wall, she felt the ice form on it. She quickly went in "Sorry, I felt a little hot." She explained noticing he still didn't have his tie tightened. She walked to him and did it easy "Ready to go?"

He grabbed her hands, but looked at them feeling how cold they are "You want to borrow my jacket?"

She shook her head "No, I'm good, besides say I get a little bug. You would have an excuse to take care of me." She liked how he smiled at that.

"Thanks, I'm sorry but I just could not remember." He said upset looking at the tie

She shrugged "I've watched it a few times, thanks to spy movies." She said moving her shoulders feeling that the eye was watching her. It reminded her of her earliest memories of being in that lab, and with that deep dark scary voice.

"I want to show you some of the art we'll be seeing." He had her turn around and she was eye to eye with the sculpture. "Beautiful isn't it?"

She nodded feeling sick again "Exotic, now we should be going that check in line will be long." She said heading for the door.

"You don't recognize it?" He asked hurt, while following her

"The Egyptian eye, I know of it." She said quickly and putting her shoes back on. She had a necklace version of it she held tight to it as her family rescued her and her siblings from Bishop. After she learned to read and write she immediately began staying up late, and going to libraries to find the fucked up scientist who had worn it.

Jackson noticed she began to look distant "Thanks again for typing my tie, I normally don't have one." He said putting his shoes on and grabbed her hand as they walked out.

They began walking out his door, though Jade's eyes went to the back of her head and collapsed into his arms. He got a better hold on her, holding her bridal style he closed the door with his foot. He put her on the sofa and took a small silver case out his pocket. He opened it, opened the swabbing alcohol he cleaned her arm. He got a syringe filled with a blue liquid and entered it into her veins. He watched as she frowned, thankfully she didn't' stir. He took it out slowly and put it back in the case, with her powers nulled, he quickly picked her up and headed to his bedroom.

The room was filled boxes, to the side was a computer with surveillance everywhere. He out her in an empty box, he then carefully got it on its side and pushed it far away. Putting other boxes in front, he looked to his watch. Bishop would be here soon, and sooner than that, he went to his suitcase and made sure everything was ready.

He cursed as he heard a knock, he looked to his computer and he was there .He quickly got everything ready on his computer and his phone as he ran to the front door.

"What took you so long?" Bishop asked upset walking in

He coughed "I was taking care of other things." He said hoping he sounded shamed, he looked to the ground. He was already sweaty as well.

It got the desired effect "Where is she, Johnson got a picture of her on your deck."

"The bitch, she then went to the lobby, and I got two texts saying she can't do this." He said upset at her

Bishop didn't believe him, he hired him because he had an infatuation with her and was the first to make successful contact with her. He held out his hand "Your phone."

He took it out and Bishop looked through the texts "Sorry, I can't do this my cousin needs me. So I'm not a total tease." Bishop went to the next text and moved his head, it was a picture of her vagina. He gave the phone back to him "She didn't eat or drink anything?" He walked to the bedroom.

"No sir, I offered sake as well."

"The tracer?"

"Died out, it seemed when she was babysitting at O'Neil her pants got ruined."

"Children." Bishop said in disgust, he sat at the computer and began looking over the footage.

He frowned as she did in fact leave, though he would have to look closely at the times, his phone recordings and the footage.

"I need Jade, the rest of her family is now third priority. What's worse is that Randy and Marisol have found out about Jade." He smacked Dallas for his incompetence and walked out. "You leave in eight hours."

Jackson looked at his phone as all the tracers on the agents were leaving. He called for the pick up as he picked Jade up. He put her on his bed, and got his suitcase out, he realized how heavy it was when he held Jade. He put her down and dropped the case. He took out the Id's and money and put them in his pockets. He went to his computer, he accessed the hack and then headed out. He told the movers what to do and paid them a little more at seeing a knocked out Jade.

He headed to the airport base, though cursed and beeped his horn as he got cut off "New York traffic!" He yelled and looked to a sleeping Jade. He checked her pulse again, she was still good, he was still relieved at seeing her chest rising and falling. He was upset at Bishop, like she would do something like that. Madison that would be a strong possibility. He looked at the time 10:30, he groaned and ignored his rumbling stomach. He'd eat on the plane.

Jade woke up, she realized she was in the air with seeing clouds in the window. She also noticed how soft the covers where. She got up, and was ready to form an ice blast though she couldn't. She couldn't knock him out with magic, she'd just have to use good old fashion ninja butt kicking. Though she didn't know how many there were, with Dallas and the pilot it was just two. Though as she heard some laughing, it had to be at least two more. By the sounds of the laughter, men who were really big, so it would take some time. Yet no powers, she was about to growl but remembered how loud it would be. She sat down and pulled down her skirt, though that stopped her from thinking. She wasn't wearing a skirt, she was wearing a dress that was black and she was planning to return it.

She felt disgusted at the thought of him dressing her, she would hurt him so much. Shower and rub her skin raw, most likely he was hired by that scientist and he would most likely be continued Bishop's work. She wiped away the tears and decided to look around for a weapon, yet just a bed, soft covers, a pillow. She opened a door, a bathroom and that was it. She shook her head and went to look for clothes, she smiled at finding pants. She changed into them and went for the door, cracking it.

Bishop reviewed the footage and stopped at noticing the difference. Her clothes, more importantly her shoes coming in they were heels that had a different design. He went to when she was coming in, he put them side by side. He hired a double, he was still upset his men had trackers on him. He hired different people from a different sector and headed for his second greatest experiment. He opened the door and watched as the creation was doing reps before putting the heavy weights down. He towel dried himself before walking to him.

"Father." He greeted bowing a little

"Johnathon, Contessa was kidnapped by Jackson just like planned. He's activated the tracker in his phone he's heading for California." He took out a phone and tossed it to him.

He caught it and looked to his father "When do I leave?"

"You have enough time for a shower, and packing, the plane and your team is getting ready." Jonathon frowned stopped going to his dresser "I don't' need babysitters." He said upset

"The messes you make would say otherwise." Bishop said annoyed and headed out

Johnathon groaned and packing clothes, and going to the closet filled with female clothes. He picked out a blue dress that would look beautiful on her. He grabbed some sandals and put those in, he showered quickly and headed for the plane.

Lair

Michelangelo walked in exhausted he and his son's collapsed on the couch. They searched everywhere near her and the commute. Her phones were all destroyed the apartment she told April was vacant. Donatello gave him some coffee, and his nephews some hot chocolate, they thanked him. Madison who was watching The Kardashians, had groaned as she got a good whiff of them.

"So I want to know why we haven't thought of her running off with a human since she is one." She asked again tired of them worrying over her.

Mikey and the two glared at her, rolling her eyes and put her hands up in the form of surrender. "Fine, I'll go." She picked up Vanessa, having her drop her toy.

Raph watched her giving her a glare, he turned off the TV and looked at Mikey. "She didn't mean it, she's just upset as well. You know how I was like when we were teenagers, I'll talk to her." He said going after her.

"Anything?" April asked running in tired, Casey just collapsed on the carpet also expecting news.

"No, though we did stop a sex trade and got new info on the Foot." Asher said upset

"We'll find her." Boston promised getting up to get them something to eat.

Michelangelo was eating whatever slop, his brothers had made for dinner. When he swallowed it down with juice, he taste a lot of over seasonings. Raphael had attempted to cook, he finished the food and put it into the dishwasher. He headed for Don's and Boston's workshop. He saw them on their computers, typing away while taking on code.

"Anything from her?" He asked desperate leaning on the back of Don's chair.

Donatello bit the inside of the cheek and looked to Boston who briefly looked at him before looking down.

"She got a picture of the guy, she was going to introduce to Casey and April. I finally got match from the last files we got."

"So who do we go after?" Mikey asked relieved at getting his daughter and revenge.

He noticed his son wasn't in the room anymore, Don looked to the ground. "He was shown to be working security for Bishop." Mikey frowned even more, he looked at the screen of a younger guy."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own

"On his job report there was a note." Don lowered to the screen to read it. "Was working on guard duty for Michelangelo's triplets. He slowly became infatuated with Michelangelo's daughter. Even more so when she was turned human. He killed two guards when they taunted her and made her cry. Quoted "The sons of bitches deserved it for making my angel cry." Visits with Doctor Sherman show he's obsessed with her, showing to even want to marry her. I myself had to intervene after he stole her to take her to Cuba."

"I had to stop her?" Mikey repeated looked to Don

"Bishop wrote the report." He explained

"So how messed up is he that even fucked up Bishop realized he was a threat." Mikey asked worried sitting in a hair, hunched over. He felt like he was going to throw up the slop. His little girl was now with a fucked up dude who loved her. He felt better that she didn't run away, it was always in the back of his mind, it's why he always checked on her. To make sure she was still with them, he even tried to give her extra attention. Though with her being human, she was able to experience and do a lot more, he knew everyone was jealous of her. At times even he was, when he had to use her to buy them things they could not get.

"Anything else?" He asked

"Whatever name he gave Jade isn't his real name, it's Morgyan Lucas Harris Lloyd."

Mikey raised an eyebrow "Why does the Harris Lloyd part sound familiar?"

Don went to a news website "Because slowly the elderly parents and oldest siblings have died, the recent one was in a fire." He went to another site "The killings and death started five years ago."

Mikey took a breath in "Fucking wonderful." He said biting the inside of his cheek

"I'll see if I can look into his money, once some public places have opened. I'm going to give Casey, April and Angel some things to put on a computer. So once they know were in the system, they'll go to those places and not us." He explained

Mikey nodded "Thanks again Don." He squeezed his arm in thanks and got up "Fresh coffee?"

Don nodded and gave him his empty mug, Mikey went to freshen up and see if Leo needed help with his kids. He just hoped their mother wouldn't be coming back, even if she said she just wanted one of them.

On A plane

Jade was breathing heavy, her clothes were tangled and so was Morygan's as she looked at the gun and to him. She wondered why he was telling her his real name, the little friendly trust she had for him was gone.

"Don't do it Contessa." Morgyan said looking at her and her eyes went to the gun.

She ignored him diving for it, she smiled as she took the safety off and pointed it at him. "My name isn't Contessa now get on your knees or I shoot." She said keeping distance from him.

He got on his knees "Hands on your head." She said now walking backward to the cockpit, she just hoped she could fly this one like the others.

"Contessa is your name we all agreed to call you Contessa Gem...in Bishop's lab." He said slowly, afraid of her reaction.

Jade was a little scared of him even when she had the upper hand, he knew Bishop and most likely was going to continue his work. Taking a scared step back for the first time since ninja training, she looked at him with a little fear in her eyes. "He's dead, he won't hurt you." She whispered to herself remembering her father tell it to her and her siblings, when they woke up screaming.

"He was only dead for three hours." Morgyan said

She put the gun back up "What?"

"I read your lips, he was only dead for three hours and he was brought back to life."

She shook her head "You're not taking me back to him." She said feeling a lump in her throat, she felt nervous. She looked around the plane, it was getting smaller, and her legs started to feel weak.

While she was freaking out, he looked to his watch and then her "You're right, I'm not going to let him hurt you." He moved a little closer "I will shoot you." She promised

"I'm sorry." He said

She was about to talk until she couldn't feel her legs, and soon she fell to the ground. She used her hands to push her selfup but fell onto her chest as she lost feeling to them as well. She let tears of anger and frustration, as she watched her fingers unclench the gun, though it turned to fear as he got up and walked towards her. He took his shirt off, he used it to pick up the gun and put the safety back on. He put it away from her and walked towards her, he picked her up bridal style and walked back to her room.

"Don't' worry we'll soon be far away from anyone that would hurt you and starting our new lives." He put her on the bed gently, he propped a pillow so her head was raised up. He looked around and found a remote on the floor, pressing the on button a projector came on and it was of Monster High.

"I know how much you love these." He pressed play and the movie went black before music came on. He put the remote down "Just go to sleep and when you wake up everything would be okay." He sealed his promise with a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry if you've already seen this one. But I got them all so you can pick out your favorite." He headed out the door, putting the lock on it.

Jade stopped crying and thought, he had to have been watching her for two months. She only started to watch Monster High because she baby sat Casey and April's kid's since Shadow went back to her mom. She would bring Madison's daughter with her, she didn't have the full attention span to watch it all the way through, but still. She tried to at least move her pinky, though all she was getting after twenty minutes is a headache. She thought of what could have got her in this state, but she couldn't think of everything and two if he was a scientist he could just mix something.

She started to feel really sleepy, she tried to fight it by watching the movie. Though she's seen this one so many times, she tried to move her fingers and toes, she could at least move her face but not a whole lot. The more she struggled the more it tired her out, she went from blinking at a normal rate, to her eyelids slowly drooping to asleep.

Lair

Madison went to the children's room, she picked up her sleeping daughter covering her nice an tight. She went to the closet, she moved some stuff and got the prepared diaper bag. She headed out, glad she didn't have to sneak since everyone was so tired worrying about the human. She walked out the way to the forest, she walked until she made it to a certain area, putting the diaper bag down then her sleeping daughter. She moved off the shrubbery and cover, she got her daughter in and the bag and headed to the city.

She parked into the lot of the rundown inn May Bedding, parking next to a hummer that had a bumper sticker of two turtles. One was a big turtle that had a diamond barrette and the small one had a pink barrette. She rolled her eyes, she headed up the outside stairs careful of her daughter. As she slid in the, her daughter snuggled into her for warmth. She checked in by calling, while putting her daughter in the closet crib, she hung up and went to flipping channels bored. She enjoyed the smell of cinnamon that was in the room, the sheets were silk she was glad William finally got them. She looked at the crib, it also had different sheets though soft they were pink and yellow.

She went to the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror, her hair was a mess because of that wind. She picked up the brush, bristles still wet from the cleaning. Brushing out her brown hair, she got the knots out, her red dye was coming out. Her red wasn't as loud as April's, it was dark like Nellie Lovett, finding a trunk of clean clothes under the sink. She ignored the dresses and went to shorts and t-shirt. She covered her hair and went to take a shower enjoying the smell of ocean breeze. She dried herself off, she changed her mind and put on jeans with the shirt. She sat down on the bed, hating how tiny the TV was, she flipped through all the channels. She hated this room, the HBO didn't come through on certain days. She looked to the window as the wind shook it, she looked to her sleeping daughter. She didn't even stir, she turned the TV off, they got better reception in their make shift home. She heard laughter, she ran to the door looking through the peephole. She saw two people, a couple holding hands as they laughed and swayed. She looked at her hand that was on the door, green. A light shade of green, not white like snow, not kissed by the sun, not caramel or chocolate. They also had five fingers, she only had three.

She went back to the couch, her stomach growling, she wished there was decent food close to them. William unlocked the door, and quickly closed it. His hands full, one bag of food and the other for his daughter. William was six feet, he had his hair cut short since his job change and he had bright blue eyes, the same as his daughter. His tanned skin, wasn't as dark with his recent job change as well. He put the food on the dresser, as Madison locked it for him. He got the food out and then went to the bag of toys and showed Madison a Winnie the Pooh toy "My grandmother also made her a sweater." He said carefully moving the crib out the closet and out in the open. He put the toy in her crib and covered her more with blankets.

Madison who was eating her stir fry, wiped her mouth "I thought she was blind?"

"My abuela, is half blind she made room for her shell also." William said smiling as he picked up his sleeping daughter.

"I should not have let you introduce them." Madison said leaning on the headboard as she ate.

"She wouldn't tell anyone." William said defending her

'It's not for her sake," She pointed to their daughter "but mine, I mean after all your grandmother is old and our little angel should not know death."

"She knew your grandfather." William said upset

Madison looked disgusted "Trust me I'll never forget the smell of that old rat, "She rolled her eyes "it will never leave my memory. Plus I swear he didn't like me." She said eating her food, not sure why he wouldn't like her. "Why should my baby know the smell of old people."

"Maddy please, she raised me while my parents worked." He said wanting to raise his voice, but his sleeping daughter prevented it.

end chapter

review please


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own review please

She put her food on the dresser and pouted looking at him "I'm sorry, but cheer up." She went into the diaper bag and got out pictures and shoved them into his chest.

"Careful." He said grabbing them while having a tighter hold on his daughter. He sat on the edge of the bed and as he looked at the pictures of his daughter awake and happy. He would look at her asleep, her sucking her thumb.

Madison finished her food and played on her phone as he spent time with his sleeping daughter, she looked outside. She got up and looked closer sun was rising "Alright pick one we got to go." She said getting things together.

William frowned and looked at his watch "Can we at least wait until she wakes up?" He pleaded, not wanting to leave his daughter

"No, now pick ne and let's go." She said now tossing things roughly. She looked at him "If you hadn't resigned from your great job we could have stayed three days at the most but no." She said shaking her head

"Hell we could have our own house, and be a family like you wanted." She went to him, she snatched her daughter, making her stir. "Yet, you got weak." She put her daughter on her side "You just had to get weak because you killed some druggie!" She said yelling, their daughter stirred more

"Lower your voice please." He said getting all his daughter's things "I'll go put these in the car." He said rushing out.

Madison watched as he did so, he then quickly came back, when he came in the room he was panting a little. "Getting out of shape." She commented

She walked to the bed where the pictures lay "Pick one." She said tired of repeating herself.

William pouted "Why can't I keep them all?" He begged

"Nathan will notice, plus you are with the Foot clan." She walked to him "If you had stayed with your job, we could have been out of here and a real family." She looked him up and down "Plus you wouldn't be getting fat." She said in disgust

She sat down "Look at it from my view, I mean what happens if you die or get killed." She said lowering her voice "They search your room to see if there is anything good. They find tons of pictures and somehow trace back to us. You really want your daughter to go through what I did?" She asked tears starting to form

"God no." He picked one that had their daughter, walking to Madison. "I like this one, you're both happy and smiling." He took out his wallet as she took another picture "Where's the first one."

"It's the one where she's smiling." He said, he shook his head "I won't give you that one." He prepared himself for the smack.

As he picked himself up, he was glad he stopped wearing glasses, his cheek stung like hell. It was all worth it though, Madison was now playing with their daughter's hair. He hated her hair, Madison had dyed it to Marilyn Monroe Blond, instead of letting it be her natural black hair just like his.

His phone ringing, interrupted the silence, he answered it turning his back to Madison. He listened to the situation and told them what they could do. He hung up and looked to a frowning Madison.

"Karai?" She asked sounding jealous

"She's just my boss." He said taking money out his wallet

"I don't need charity." She said

"It's not charity it's called child support." He gave her the money.

Madison shoved their daughter in his hands, and counted she frowned "Your short two thousand."

"Well my assassin money is starting to run low, it will start to be smaller. Plus some family is coming from Mexico and my grandmother's medical bills."

"Da! Na!" She said interrupting him, she put the money in her bra and took her daughter. "Your family, I don't' tell you about my family issues do I?" She repositioned her daughter and looked outside "You said Karai would love to have you back as an assassin, stop whining and get it done, then you won't have to worry about the stress of money." She headed out the window

"I killed a kid." He said hurt

She sighed and went back in "He was a drugged out mob's son, plus his own father who you later killed didn't come to claim his body."

"His mother did and she was weeping." He pointed out

"Then she died from alcohol poisoning." She rolled her eyes and slipped out the window and down the fire escape.

William sat down, his face still hurt and he was sure there was a mark. He would love to know about her family, from the older people in the foot and Karai they say they are amazing. He would love to have Sunday brunch or dinner with them, and to just be a part of her family. He wanted to be a part of his daughter's life. Yet him being with Foot, they would rather kill him then get to know him, he's lucky Maddy talked to him. He wondered if his daughter remembered him, she was always sleepy and drowsy.

He cleaned up as he thought, he paid for next month rent and then went to headquarters. He apologized to Karai about being late, she commented on his face. He went to clean up hearing Karai "Why pay a woman to beat you I'll never know."

He unlocked his door, and closed it locking it himself, he went to his book shelf. He wanted to tell Maddy, that no one would look through his stuff if he died. He was regular William Ramon Santiago, a guy who got tired of killing and went to being an assistant who liked to spend his weekends with a dominatrix. He picked out a book that looked old and battered, opening it had one picture.

He turned to the back "Vanessa Sofia Hamato-Santiago." He kissed the picture and turned to it her blue wide eyes, some black hair though now blonde. It was taken about two weeks after she was born, he put it down and took the new picture from his wallet. He wrote on the back "Mommy and me" He put it in the book, put the book back and showered ready to start his day.

Airport base

Jade shook her head slowly as she passed the men who were now dead. She didn't kill them and the way they looked he killed them while they were still knocked out.

"Would you rather Bishop find you?" Morgan asked as he stepped down the stairs

"I would rather have all evil people stop messing with me and my family." She frowned at seeing the EPF letters and symbols painted everywhere.

She wondered where the pilot was, though he could be dead. She still didn't know if she could fly that plane, or where she was though she would have to try. Though she wondered as she saw cameras how easy would she be to find. She would have to contact her family, they were most likely freaking out of their shells.

She looked behind her, the pilot and Morgyan were talking a language she didn't understand. Though she cursed, she realized she started to not feel the heat. Her powers were coming back, she could tell because the handcuffs on her started to feel cold as well. She wouldn't have a lot, she would have to have it on one blast so close range.

"So you're not redoing Bishop's work but Stockman is right?" She asked as the pilot left into a hall. No way would Bishop be alive and not show it for years. He was lying, trying to scare her to like him like the way a guy puts an arm around you during a scary movie. Jokes on him, she laughs at the dumb girls and she's one hell of a fighter.

"No he found someone smarter, a new generation and Bishop is working on something else what I'm not sure." He said walking close to her, he put a hand on her arm "He won't get you I promise." He said sincerely

Jade shot at him with ice, she smiled as she got him right in the chest, a bonus her cuffs broke apart. She went to him, who was gasping at the pain his chest, and ribs felt a cold stinging pain. She knocked him out and began digging into his pocket, she got his keys and wallet along with his phone. She headed for the plane but heard people coming, she didn't want herself cornered.

She ran out to where she saw cars and clicked on the horn. She ran to the car, quickly unlocking the car and drove out. She looked at the gas tank, smiling it was full, she got on the highway and read the signs. She was mad none said the state they were in. She could contact her dad's Facebook or Tumblr that uncle Leo did not know about. She would have to find an IPod store first and the mall to get out of this damn skirt. She also knew Angel, Casey and April's number as well. Though she wondered what he did to her t-phone, she'd have to tell them to start the self-destruct.

When she officially stopped to get her nerves, it was when she parked at a McDonald's off the highway. She shook herself and let her window down. The air would cool her off, she looked at his phone, glad that all she had to do was swipe to unlock. With all the cars on the highway she found out she was in California, opening Siri and asked the question she's been dreading "How long does it take to travel to California from New York."

After a few beeps "5 hours and 20 minutes." The robotic female voice said

Jade checked the date, she was gone last night and today so two and a half day's she's been missing, since she went to his place it was around nine. Plus travel time to getting to the airport area. She looked at the time it was noon, a wind came and she smelled McDonalds. Her stomach growled and she realized how weak she's felt, with nothing her but what her dad had made before hand and she only nibbled. She checked in the wallet, and found some on hand cash. She counted the money it was forty dollars, she looked at herself in the mirror she was in a t-shirt and the skirt with her heels. She hated the thought of someone touching her, she really wanted to wash her skin raw. Her hair was a mess, she was glad she didn't put on any makeup, she combed through her hair with her fingers. She got it down, though some hair was still sticking up, it would have to do. She made sure she had the keys and headed to the bathroom to relive herself and then ordered chicken nuggets meal. As she ate, she put her hand on her large cup of PowerAde. She had no ice, putting her hand on the cub, she concentrated

She smiled as some frost covered it, perfect for the hot day they were having. She drank and ate her chicken nuggets mixing the ketchup with the honey mustard before eating. She looked to his phone, she wanted to get on Facebook now but if she lost it or kidnapped her. She would need another phone, the IPod store would be too far away. She just wanted to get a map and drive back home, she wish she could just get on a plane. Though being who she is, and not being born in a hospital that would complicate many things. She went through his pictures and she saw many of her were her going to April and Casey's or her reading a book at the library. They were too far away, and some were taking through a window, so it wouldn't make her wary.


	5. Chapter 5

i do not own

She jumped a little when her phone rang, she ignored the looks of rude and answered it. She held her breath and listened. "Clever of you to get a double, it took me some time to figure it out. I warned you already so there is no hope for you so just give me Contessa. I promise the pain of your short life wont' be as unbearable as it should be."

She bit her tongue, she wanted to tell him that her name was Jade Crystal not Contessa.

"Don't' tell me cat got your tongue, you weren't' afraid to talk back in New York. It doesn't matter Jonathon will get Contessa for me."

She raised an eyebrow who was Jonathon, an elite soldier of his, not your average Joe since he had a name. Plus he had to be well liked since he was named after him, he did have an ego.

She swallowed this was the first time she would talk to him at all. "He took out his own men, and then I took him out. Who's this Johnathon guy?" She asked knowing he wouldn't answer, but at least hoped he would give a clue.

She could feel him smiling "Contessa, my second greatest creation, it's nice to hear your voice. How is California, they must be having wonderful weather." He sounded surprised and happy, it sickened her.

She knew he was tracking the phone, she'd have to break it "Don't mind it, now who is Johnathon?" She whispered harshly

"You'll see him soon enough." Bishop hung up on her

She was shocked that he did that, though that made her wonder how close he was. She dumped her trash and started her car and headed to New York. As she drove, she started to yawn she wondered how she could be so tired. All she did was sleep and eat a little, you think she'd be well rested for her trip. After she almost went in front of a truck, she figured she should turn in for the night. She found a questionable motel, she paid by using credit card and found they had a computer. It was old but she could get online, and she had to wait a while she figured with the noise this is what her uncle was talking about the old computers.

Turtle Lair

"Come on, tell me you're okay." Mikey said in his room looking at Facebook and Tumbler. Everyone forced him to do something else, though he should be sleeping he wouldn't. He smiled when he got a message, though frowned. It was just someone asking to be his comic book artist, he ignored them for now. He smiled when Jade's username popped up.

"In California heading home, driving will call when I can."

Her username went away fast, Mikey smiled and went to tell his son's before going to tell the others. Leo would be mad at him for having this, but it proved to be helpful. Plus right now he really didn't care, he went to tell his boys the good news.

underground facility

Jonathon was beating the man, letting his anger out unlike his father. When he was done, he took a step back .Morgyan who was bleeding, could barely see through his eyes and was missing some teeth spit out some blood. "Not talking" He wheezed out

Jonathon shrugged "Don't' need to, we put tracers on your car. We noticed you always use that one when the other two aren't in use. One that's connected right into the GPS, and another that every thirty miles it clocks in."

He smiled "My dad doesn't even know about them." He said happy

Morgyan chuckled "Still trying to get daddy's approval huh." Some blood dribbled onto his cheek.

Johnathon stopped himself from knocking the guy out. He just went to his phone as it began to beep, he smiled looking at it. "She just stopped for the night." He looked to Morgyan "The Earth Protection Force thanks you for your kind donation." He said heading out as doctors and security came in to knock Morgyan out and transport him to a base.

"Don't worry, I'll put him as deceased by someone else's hands." Dr. Veronica said as they put the knocked out man on a stretcher.

"Mhhm." He said finishing the signing and heading followed after, but stopped herself; another time would be best, not here.

Johnathon drove like a bat out of hell, she wasn't on the road just yet and there was a lot of distance and other roads for her to take. As he drove closer and closer, he saw the inn that she had stayed at, he got one car to go check the place out. They would see what she did their besides rest and eat, as long as she was out of New York she wasn't truly in her element. He looked to his phone and the road, he was getting close, and he smiled at seeing Morgan's favorite car. He was in his own car, a blue Lamborghini he got an old spinster woman to get for him.

"I handle her nobody else." He reminded the other guys on radio, he drove past her. She didn't look nervous, he told his dad regular looking cars would work better than black SUV's. He drove ahead of her and went in front, having her stop. His guy's had stopped to give her some room, the non-tinted windows knew she was cursing while looking at him and behind her.

"You wanna come out?" He yelled with a smirk

She got out, he wondered why she was wearing heels in pants and a tourist t-shirt. "So your Johnathon," She slammed her door close, he could see some frost was on it. "What makes you so special to Bishop?" She asked looking sick when she mentioned his father's name.

"Well he's my father and I can do a special thing." He said

Jade shot at him with ice balls, he rolled and ducked, he looked to his car, the window was shattered and his side mirror was dented.

Jade was standing in the middle, she attacked the other guys with snow getting them in the chest and head. Johnathon got his fire shot a warning shot to her feet, Jade had rolled away and looked at him. She stared at his hands that were inflamed "I'm not the only one." She whispered and jumped onto the grass as a huge fireball hit her car. She got up slowly, getting grass out her hair, she felt a shadow and slowly turned to see him. The car being melted and glass breaking form the flames, a black smoke rising.

"Since you're having car trouble why don't' I give you a lift?" He asked reaching his hand out.

"You throw a snow ball on me and you'll be knocked out and powers neutralized." He warned seeing her left hand be hidden by her waist.

She went limp and got helped out the ditch, she looked to the car, hoping the phone was destroyed. She hated being back at the base, all her driving was useless she also hated how now she gave her family false hope. She took a window seat as they got on the plane, she just watched the clouds. She fingered her necklace glad the liar didn't take it. She really was missing them, even Madison who flaunted that she had a child. She looked to Johnathon, he was working on a laptop. She wanted to be with her family so badly, to talk to them and to just be there.

"I have some clothes for you, in the black bag." Johnathon said pointing to it.

Curious and hopefully a better option then this, she headed to the bag and looked through it. She frowned at seeing the blue dress. Johnathon went back to the shopping tab. He took out all the dress choices, and watched as she picked out pants that would fit her unlike the ones she's wearing.

"Once we arrive we'll be having a meeting with my father." He told her as she came back from the bathroom smelling nice and her hair was clean. She sat back down in her seat, glad to have finally be clean. She only did a basin bath at the hotel. The tub looked like a murder scene, and she's sure she saw a peephole nearby.

"You will, I don't' want to be anywhere near that son of a bitch." She said getting comfortable looking out the window.

"Conte-"

"Jade my name is Jade Crystal, not whatever name they decided in that lab." She said in disgust

"Crystal, how come not something snow related?" He asked humored

"Crystal after Killer Frost." She said rolling her eyes

He looked at her not sure of what she was talking about. She raised an eyebrow "You have to know Killer Frost." She said laughing. "Hello DC, ya know Batman, Huntress, and Black Canary." She said naming some of her idols Johnathon knew of Batman, he's seen some movies the other two he didn't know.

Jade glared at Bishop after his long speech, she was the only one dressed casually. If you weren't dressed like a doctor then you were dressed in a suit. She held up a finger "One big flaw, I can't have children." She pointed out. She shrugged "Don't have to worry about a budget for tampons huh." She said to Dora who had some gray in her hair.

Bishop walked to her "You're genetic makeup was re done so you can only be pregnant by a select group of men, a higher breed." He stopped right in front of her "Get ready to be a mother I'll make sure we have all that you need." He said with a smirk.

She got up "Get ready to be called Pop-Pop." She popped her P's and headed out the room upset that he had won. She ignored the stares of everyone, she looked to her new fashion statement. A silver bracelet that was tight on her it was showing green right now. It was their way of keeping her on a leash, if she went to an area that she wasn't allowed then it would go red and beep loudly. Also to stop her from escaping they gave her a shot that had a tracer. If she did leave she could not go to her family at all, too quick of a response even if they met away from their home.

She knew where her and Johnathon's room was, she hated that the thought of sharing. The last time she shared a room was when her and Madison were kids. Madison had thrown a fit and then everyone helped clean out a room so Madison could have her own. Which took two months to do, it was just fighting and arguing with them.

She felt sick at the thought of sharing a room with Johnathon, she opened the door and saw there was a brand new furniture. She stepped in seeing the crib, it was beautiful and expensive looking. Madison had looked at getting one like this until she reminded her of her budget.

Bishop wanted her and Johnathon to have children, the doctors saying what they would add some stuff into her womb and the children once born. Just to think of any of her children having something put in their bloodstream that wasn't a vaccine. She shook her head, she would have to get out of here, looking to her arm, and she'd have to dig out the tracer. She knew she' have to knock Johnathan out and then Bishop out that would be hard. She thought about Johnathon, he was nice and not hesitant nice like Morgyan was, genuine nice. How could he be Bishop's kid, he also seemed reluctant to have children with her. She shivered thinking about having his children, she would know Bishop in a family way.

Could she imagine a little girl or boy running to Bishop calling him Pop-Pop. She really couldn't all she saw was child clothes, girl or boy running in a lab area saying Pop-Pop. It was like an invisible child, no looks at all. She wondered how it would be once she was exhausted and Johnathon had raped her. He didn't seem the type, but do they ever, and plus he was related Bishop.

The room was bigger than her room, it had his bed and her bed on the other side and a crib was opposite of the wall to the TV.A large closet near the bathroom, there was carpet and the walls were white. There was a picture of a woman who looked to be in her thirties, she guessed it was Johnathon's mother. She would love to meet the woman, if she was a fighter and could help her or did she take the money and leave.

She looked to the door as someone knocked "Come in." Johnathon came in chuckling. "So our kids are going to be calling my dad Pop-Pop."

"Oh not just that." She said shaking her head "He will have so many names."

"Great." He said sighing and rubbing the back of his neck, he sat in a chair. He looked tired already, she looked at him "So you're just okay with me and my future raising of kids?" She asked hoping he'd give her an honest opinion.

"Honestly, I don't' want to fight you over it plus my father will correct them." He pointed to a side of the closet "That's your side of clothes, and shoes, I don't know what perfume you like." He apologized

She decided that she'd take a look later, she got comfortable on her new bed. "So what are your thoughts on me and you starting the whole super soldier's project?" She asked hoping he wouldn't want to and it was just for show.


End file.
